1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for keys of a keyboard such as keyboard used for input of information and data to a computer. More particularly, the present invention elates to a cover for an individual key on such a keyboard, wherein the cover prevents inadvertent actuation of the key, and further wherein the cover is provided with simple means of manually activating the key which is covered when in fact it is desired to depress the covered key.
2. State of the Art
It is well known to provide dust covers that cover essentially the entire keyboard of a typewriter or data input keyboard or station of a computer. The purpose of such covers is to protect all of the keys on the keyboard from dirt and moisture when the keyboard is not being used. Flexible covers have been used that are molded to fit the arrangement of keys on a particular keyboard such that the cover can be used when the keyboard is being used as well as when it is not. However, these covers do not prevent the inadvertent actuation of any particular key on the keyboard.
Many times when using spread sheet and/or word processing software, an operator will inadvertently depress the escape key or the break key. There is a distinct possibility of losing several hours or more of work when such an inadvertent actuation of the escape key or break key is made. Anyone who has experienced the loss of several hours of work on a computer because of inadvertently depressing the escape key or break key know the desirability of an inexpensive means for protecting against such inadvertent actuation while still providing the operator a way of quickly and easily operating the escape key or break key when it is expressly desired to operate such key.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a novel, inexpensive cover that will cover an individual key of a keyboard.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a cover that has feet that can quickly be adhered to the housing of the keyboard to securely hold the cover in place to cover the desired key on the keyboard.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide such a cover for an individual key of a keyboard wherein the top of the cover has a small opening therein through which the tip of a pencil or similar item can be inserted to depress the otherwise covered key.